A keyboard of a conventional desktop computer shown in FIG. 1 consists of four regions, namely alphanumeric keys, numeric keys, function keys, and cursor movement keys. Further, additional multimedia function keys are provided in a multimedia keyboard. An arrangement of keys in a keyboard of a notebook computer is different from that of the desktop computer due to a compactness of the notebook computer. Such arrangement of keys in the keyboard of the notebook computer is shown in FIG. 2 in which the numeric keys are combined with the alphanumeric keys. In using the keyboard, a frequent switching from a key in the alphanumeric keys to a key in the numeric keys or vice versa by pressing a Num Lock key is possible. This can cause inconvenience to a user. An example of this is described with respect to an editing of document as below. The user has to press the Num Lock key prior to switching from an alphabetic key to a numeric key. It can consume a substantial amount of time if the document is large. Also, the user has to perform the switching again if a necessary switching was not performed in a previous operation. Hence, this is not desirable.
Moreover, a computer may not incorporate a complete keyboard in some applications. For example, the computer may simply incorporate a keyboard for inputting digits or a device for moving cursor. Hence, except mouse and trackball, the computer may incorporate a keyboard consisting of numeric keys, cursor movement keys, or function keys in a certain application.
In this regard, a small input device such as a keypad has been developed by keyboard manufacturers. The keypad serves as an auxiliary device and an expansion of th keyboard, or alternatively as a replacement of the numeric keys, the cursor movement keys, or the function keys. In other words, the keypad is incorporated as a part of the keyboard as shown in FIG. 3.
An additional driver is required to be installed in the notebook computer prior to using the keypad. This operation is very inconvenient. Further, an operation such as on or off of a Num Lock key of the keypad is controlled by the keyboard of the notebook computer in use. As such, a user may feel a degree of limitation in operating the keypad. This also causes troubles to the user in use. In this regard, the use of the keypad is very inconvenient.
Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 3,242,094 filed Mar. 3, 2000, issued to Sinju Corporation on Oct. 19, 2001 disclosed a switching method for command input in a keypad. Claim 1 of the patent is characterized in that (a) a keyboard or keypad is not required to be in a predetermined state; (b) a current state of the keyboard or the keypad is stored in a memory of the keypad irrespective of the state of the keyboard or the keypad; and (c) upon pressing of any key of the keypad, a software associated with the keypad is activated to determine whether an internal sate of the keypad is the same as that of the keyboard, a positive result of the determination causing a key code of a corresponding key of the keyboard to be sent to a computer for adjusting the keypad and the keyboard to be in the same state, in response to which the keypad sends the received key code to the computer, and thereafter sends the key code of a Num Lock key to the computer for causing the keyboard to return to its original state and the keypad to maintain its original state. In view of the above, the keypad and the keyboard are independent in operation without an interaction therebetween irrespective of the state of the keyboard or the keypad. This can facilitate an input of a digit or alphabet.
However, the prior art method suffered from several disadvantages. For example,
(1) The keypad is designed specially for IBM computers or IBM compatible computers. The IBM computer incorporates a Microsoft Windows operating system (OS). Hence, the keypad is designed to operate under the Microsoft Windows OS rather than a Macintosh (Mac) OS adopted by Apple Computer, Inc. In other words, the keypad is incompatible with the Mac OS. A couple of examples are illustrated in detail below.
(a) In a case that both the keypad and the keyboard are coupled to the IBM computer a state of the Num Lock key of the keypad is found to be different from that of the keyboard. That is, for example, the Num Lock key of the keyboard is off and that of the keypad is on or vice versa. In response to a pressing of any key, before or after issuing a corresponding key code of the pressed key, a key code of Num Lock key must be issued by means of the method. It aims at causing a state of the keyboard to be the same as that of the keypad prior to issuing the corresponding key code of the pressed key. Thus, the computer can receive the corresponding key code of the pressed key having the same state as the keyboard. Thereafter, the state of the keyboard is returned to its original one in response to the receiving of the corresponding key code of the pressed key.
(b) However, following facts are observed in using the keypad and the keyboard on an Apple computer. There is no Num Lock key in a keyboard of the Apple computer. A key code of Num Lock key of either keypad or keyboard is viewed as a key code of clear key under a calculator mode of Mac OS. Such key code of clear key may delete all input data. As an end, the state of the keyboard and that of the keypad are not the same. In response to a pressing of any key on the keypad, before or after issuing a corresponding key code of the pressed key, a key code of the clear key is issued. It means to clear all input data. As a result, it is impossible for the keypad to input data to a computer under a Mac OS environment.
(2) There are no cursor movement keys, function keys, and a Num Lock key provided on the numeric keys of keypad of a computer incorporated a Mac OS. Hence, unlike keypad or keyboard of a computer incorporated a Microsoft Windows OS there is no need to use the Num Lock key for switching the numeric keys into the cursor movement keys or the function keys.
(3) A user may be confused in operating keys as using an Excel program under the Microsoft Windows OS. This is because a state of Num Lock key of keyboard is displayed automatically by the Excel program under the Microsoft Windows OS. Typically, a user may operate a keypad by observing a state of the Num Lock key displayed by the Excel since there is no indicator about a state of the Num Lock key on the keypad. As a result, errors may occur in operation.
For example, in response to an entering of the Excel program a “Num” is automatically displayed on a taskbar by the Excel as it has determined that a Num Lock key of the keyboard to be on. In response to a receiving of “-” key code, the Excel may perform either action based on a state of the “Num” displayed on the taskbar. For example, a “-” character is displayed corresponding to a receiving of the “-” key code as the Excel has determined that a Num Lock key of the keyboard is on. Otherwise, an EXT is performed corresponding to the receiving of the “-” key code as the Excel has determined that the Num Lock key of the keyboard is off.
A key code of a pressed Num Lock key of a keypad cannot transmit to a computer as taught by the above patent entitled “Switching Method For Command Input In A Keypad” issued to Sinju Corporation. As a result, the user cannot change a state of the Num Lock key of the keyboard as desired.
In view of the above, a number of disadvantages are found in any of the above identified computers under either the Mac OS or the Microsoft Windows OS. This in turn causes inconvenience and troubles. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel method in order to overcome the above disadvantages of the prior art.